Cheater Cheater Soul Eater
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: When Soul Eater cheats on his girlfriend Maka with Liz, things go insane. Friends are lost, relationships are destroyed, and feelings are crushed. No one knows how to save the relationship that once stood stronger than any other. This will be very long. Review, favourite, or follow and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT!
1. Breaking it Off

_**Hello there. :) So for this story, I'm going to try my hardest to make it LONG, and AWESOME! :) I hope you guys enjoy it! Follow, favourite, or review and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT!**_

Maka looked over at Soul and smiled. "One whole year," she said, her feet dangling over the edge of the bridge. Soul nodded and felt the warm breeze on his face strengthen. Today was Soul and Maka's one year anniversary. They were sitting on a bridge that crossed a small river and led to the beach. They've been planning this date for a month in advance. Maka turned to Soul.

"I love you," she said, "I feel like that term is so abused, but, I really do."

Soul laughed and replied with, "I love you to, Maka." Maka leaned her head on Soul's shoulder and sighed. She felt as if the moment couldn't get any better. While she was dreamily staring out into the sunset happily, Soul was nervously biting his lip and trying to keep his cool. He wanted didn't know what to do. Not only was someone else waiting for him today, but he forgot their anniversary! He looked around hastily for the perfect reason to leave. He had to get out of there. It was imperative. He quickly pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"Aw, shit, Maka. I have to go! My…Black*Star needs me to go with him to…help him. He's…about to…die, or something," he stuttered. Maka gave him a worried look.

"Your Black*Star, huh?" she asked, and gave him a smirk, "Want me to go help?"

"No…I got it," Soul said, and got up. He pulled a black tee shirt on and hurried off in some random direction. He looked at his watch. _Shit! If I'm late, Liz'll _kill_ me! He thought. _He sprinted down the block and managed to make his way back to the apartment. He figured that Maka would be on her way home by now, and that he should make it quick. He knew that Liz and Maka were in a fight, so there was no way of them getting into contact with each other about what Soul was about to do. Soul grabbed his hoodie off the rack and sprayed himself with Axe before running out the door again. He sprinted down the street until he at last reached Liz and Patty's apartment. Gasping for air, Soul knocked on the door and tried to regain his confidence. Liz opened the door and grinned.

"Hey Soul! What took you so long?" she asked, motioning for him to come into her room, "I missed you. How long are we going to have to keep doing this in secret?!" Soul sighed and sat down in one of the comfy red chairs in their living room.

"I don't know, Liz…I really want to just break it off and make it official but…" Soul's voice trailed off. Liz furrowed her brow.

"But what? Do you like her more than me?" she asked, trying not to be hostile. Soul shook his head.

"No, it's not that, it's just…I don't know if I'm quite comfortable cheating like this. Lying to Maka is just…hard. She's too smart for me!" Soul explained, taking a cup of tea from Liz. She nodded.

"I understand. But it's hard on me, too, y'know. I mean, it's not exactly a piece of cake, lying to everybody and sneaking around," Liz replied, lowering her eyelids and taking a sip of tea.

Soul rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I just think it'd be easier if I didn't have to break up with her. That way, I could date both of you and she wouldn't have to find out!" Liz sighed. She made her way over to Soul and rested a hand on his shoulder. She sat down on the arm of the chair and smirked at him.

"That's fine by me…as long as you still want to play," she said. Soul gave her a sharky smile and kissed her.

Maka sat down in her chair and stared at the television. _I wonder when Soul's coming back,_ she thought. Blair meowed loudly and rested in Maka's lap.

"Maka-chan! I'm BORED. Where's Soul-kun?" she asked, sprawling out on her lap. Maka scratched behind Blair's ear and smiled.

"He'll be back soon," she explained, "he's off with Black*Star." Blair grinned and nodded her furry head.

Then Maka chuckled, "He's just gotta save Black*Star's life again or something."

Or so she thought.

The next day, Soul woke up in his bed, drooling. _I hope it's a cool morning, _he thought. When he saw Blair walking in the hallway, he thought of the time he and Maka tried to take her soul. Then he remembered his dreaded lie: _cool guys don't cheat on their partners._ He sighed and drew the covers up over his head. _Guess I'm not that cool after all, _he thought. He cringed at the thought.

"Soul! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Maka called as she made her way to his bedside. Soul put his pillow over his head and groaned. Maka cocked her head.

"Soul? Come on! It's the weekend! Let's go do something!" Maka exclaimed, fighting to rip the sheets off of him. Soul was finally dragged out of bed and onto the floor. Blair made her way into the room and giggled.

"Hey there sleepy head!" she said, winking. Soul groaned and rubbed his face.

"I'm…actually busy today…" Soul said, pulling his jeans on.

"Oh?" Maka said, cocking her head again.

"Yeah…Kid is having a sleepover and he wanted me to come," he explained, pulling a shirt on over his snowy hair. Maka sighed.

"Will you at least have breakfast with me…?" Maka asked, looking disappointed.

"Of course!" Soul agreed, and stood up. They went to the kitchen and ate breakfast together. Maka yakked endlessly and Soul guiltily pretended to listen. Blair just ate and meowed every now and then.

"Is something wrong?" Maka asked, but Soul wasn't paying attention.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed, bashing Soul's head in with a fairly large book. Soul face planted into the table and sighed. There was a huge dent in his dome. Maka put the book away and sighed heavily.

"Soul, were you even listening?" she asked, continuing to eat.

"No, not really…" he replied, and slowly rubbed his pained cranium.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird lately…" she let her voice trail off. Soul sighed and finished his toast.

"Nothing's wrong; I've just been tired lately," he explained, and put on his yellow letterman jacket.

"Leaving?" Maka asked without looking up.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" he replied, halfway out the door.

"Alright…" she said, and sighed as she turned to Blair.

"What's wrong, Maka-chan?" Blair asked, giving her a worried look. Maka shook her head.

"It's just…Soul has been acting really weird around me lately. He didn't even give me a kiss goodnight yesterday! And I'm pretty sure he forgot our anniversary," Maka said, playing around with her fork, "Blair, I don't know what to do! Ever since Liz and I got into that fight, he's been distant…" Blair rubbed against Maka's arm.

"It's okay, Maka-chan! Things will be better soon! I'm sure he's just on his boy-period!" Blair meowed.

"Guys have that?" Maka asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Well of course! Only they don't have blood, just…hormones, y'know?" Blair explained, lifting a paw to give it a good licking. Maka nodded and cleared her plate. _I just wonder what Soul's _really_ up to, sometimes…_she thought.

Soul bolted down the street to try and make it to Liz's on time for once. He panted as he knocked on her front door. Liz opened it up and stared at him.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "Come on in." Liz led Soul through her apartment and motioned to a chair.

"Sit, stay for awhile," she joked. Soul sat down and took a load off.

"So how's it going with your other boyfriend?" Soul asked, jutting his thumb in the direction of a perfectly symmetrical picture of Death the Kid. Liz thumbed her nose and grunted.

"Oh, him. Yeah…we're pretty much over by the looks of it. Nothing official yet, but I can see he's pretty much moved on by now," she said with a complete lack of emotion, "besides, I would rather be with you, Soul." Soul smirked, and started laughing. He motioned her to come closer, and he kissed her directly on the lips. Well, it lasted an entire two seconds before Maka busted through the door.

"What the hell's going on here?!" she demanded, a shocked Blair trailing several feet behind her. Soul stuttered and stammered until he was out of breath.

"Soul's cheating!" Blair gasped, "I can't believe Soul's cheating! You said cool guys don't cheat on their meisters!" Soul stuttered some more before Liz cut him off.

"Soul loves me now!" she blurted. Blair gasped some more.

"I…uhh…" Soul said, sweating a little, no-a lot. Maka narrowed her eyes.

"So that was why. How long were you cheating on me?! A month? Three months? THE WHOLE DAMN TIME?!" Maka shouted, her fists clenched.

"No! It wasn't like that! I swear!" Soul tried to defend himself.

"Ha ha, nice try. I know what you've been doing now! You made that thing about Black*Star up, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" she screamed. Now she was full-out raging against Soul.

"Okay! I did it! But I'm not fucking proud of it, alright?!" Soul shouted, "I just didn't wanna hurt you!"

"You fucking idiot! You hurt me now worse than you ever could just plain breaking up with me!" Maka countered. It was as if Blair and Liz just disappeared and Soul and Maka were left behind to scream at each other.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not allowed to have feelings for another girl!" Soul yelled. He knew it was a dumb argument, but for some reason it just worked for him.

"DICKHEAD!" Maka screamed.

"FUCKFACE!" Soul yelled right back at her.

"COCK SUCKER!" Maka was pleased with that one.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Soul didn't care what she had to say, he just wanted to have the last word.

"ASSHOLE!" Maka was close to tears.

**"CUNT!"** That did it. Soul dropped the C-word on her, and it just made everything ten times worse than it could have ever been if he hadn't. Maka's eyes welled up with tears and she began bawling. She sprinted out of Liz's apartment, leaving the three to stare at each other.

"Way to go, dipshit," Blair said, narrowing her menacing cat eyes, "I hope you're happy now. I hope you have EVERYTHING you could've EVER wanted. But now Maka will never forgive you." She growled.

"Bitch," she added for dramatic effect, then left to go comfort Maka. Soul stared at Liz, and Liz stared at the floor. Everything was silent.

"You wanna go get some ice cream?" Liz asked, shrugging.

_**I really hope you SoMa fans don't hunt me down and kill me now! XD It really was hard to write the demise of my favourite pairing's relationship. *Tears* But the good part is…REVIEWS! :D So Review, follow, or favourite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT! :D**_


	2. Moving Out

_**ER MAH GERD! I got so much many more reviews than expected! Anyways, SHOUT-OUTS TO: **__**BeriForeverFan**__**, **__**Chante De La Lune Haunte**__**, some random guest, **__**VitalInfo3**__**, **__**Firefly Gal**__**, **__**shermsgirl**__**, and **__**XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo**__**. :) I hope you guys liked it! This chapter will hopefully NOT bore you guys to death. XD Well, enjoy!**_

"No I don't want any fucking ice cream!" Soul exclaimed, about to lose his sanity. Liz shrugged and went into her room, shutting the door very quietly. Soul sighed heavily and plopped down into a blue living room chair. He stared up at the ceiling and listened to the soothing silence that enveloped him. _What the hell have I done…?_ He thought. _Why did I do this to Maka? How could I have done this?!_ He felt like if he knew himself and he was a different person, he'd punch himself in the face. He buried his face in his hands and sunk further down into the recliner. Soul groaned as loud as he could and punched the wall next to him.

Blair slung her arm around Maka and led her home.

"It's okay, Maka-chan!" she comforted.

"Don't screw with me, I'm emotional!" she responded. Blair sighed and rubbed Maka's back. She turned into cat form and sat on her shoulder, her tail wrapped around the meister's neck.

"I can't believe he would do something like this!" Maka exclaimed, "This isn't him! This isn't Soul…This is SO not COOL!" Blair chuckled a little by mistake.

"Blair, I'm serious. I can't believe him," Maka said, crossing her arms. She walked on, staring at the oncoming crack in sidewalk pavement. Blair sighed every now and then, but other than that, there was not a single sound; just the wind in the cherry trees. Maka swore to herself that second that she would not cry. She would NOT cry. They continued to walk to Maka's apartment in the quiet. When they finally arrived at her doorstep, Maka opened the door and let Blair go in. Maka just sat on the porch and stared into the empty yard. Maka sighed. _Why did this happen to me? Why did Soul cheat? He's completely AGAINST cheating!_ Maka felt a tear about to come out of her left eye, but she held it in. She was not going to do this. Not now. All of a sudden, Maka felt dizzy. She lay down on the porch and stared at two roofs moving in circles. She shut her eyes. _I hate Soul…_

Soul got up, out of his chair and stood up. His soul wavelength was going out of whack and he had to do something about it. He grabbed his jacket and jogged out of Liz's apartment without mentioning anything. Soul jogged down the street until he finally slowed his pace to a trot. He made his way around a corner and peered at Maka from behind a building. _She's not crying. Thank GOD._ He thought. Then he slowly forced himself to walk over to her. Her eyes were shut and she was turned on her side, facing Soul. Soul gulped when he was at last about two yards away from her.

"M-Maka…" he whispered, trying not to scare her.

"Get out of here," she said, not bothering to open her eyes. She tried to hold her tears back as hard as she could. Soul started to turn to leave, but he stayed facing her.

"I can't, I…I gotta talk to you," he said, walking a little closer to her. He could see her eyes crack open the teeniest bit, but then quickly shut again.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said after a long, awkward silence.

"Please?"

"Away from me."

"Maka!"

"No!" Soul sighed and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to talk to me then; I'll just talk to you," Soul said, staring at her motionless body. Maka grunted in response.

"Maka, I didn't mean for this to happen," he said. Maka said nothing. "I wanted to just be with one of you, but I couldn't make up my mind…" his voice trailed off, remembering how the whole situation with Liz started.

**~FLASHBACK!~**

Soul walked down the school hallway, gripping his meister's hand. As he passed Liz and Patty, Liz made a face. Soul gave her a look that said, "What's wrong with you?" and continued to walk with Maka. It was like that all day, actually. Liz would get snotty whenever she saw Soul and Maka all lovey-dovey like that and she'd be jealous. After school, Maka had to go out to lunch with her father as a part of losing a bet. Soul was left to walk home alone.

"You wanna walk with us?" Liz asked, an outstretched hand offering to hold his, "Patty's gotta help Black*Star and Tsubaki with some stupid thing, and Kid's still in the library studying." Soul gratefully accepted, for he felt uncool when he walked home alone. He took Liz's hand, not thinking anything of it, and started the walk home. Her apartment came before his, so he would have to walk the rest of the way home anyway, but it was worth it.

"So how are you and Maka?" she asked with absolutely no emotion.

"We're…progressing…" he chose his words carefully, making sure not to give anything away.

"Oh," she said. She was carefully studying her shoes. Soul, feeling awkward now that her hands were getting sweaty, took his hand away and shoved it in his pocket. Liz didn't look, she just kept walking.

"I like you," she blurted, still not looking at him. Soul chuckled.

"I know," he said, "You always get so jealous whenever I'm with her."

"Oh," Liz replied, not knowing what to say.

"I mean, I kind of like you, too, but I'm still with Maka with no intention of leaving her," Soul said, kind of regretting it, but glad that it was finally out.

"Oh," she said again, "Well…you should break up with her, so we can be together." Now he was in trouble.

"I can't…I'm committed to Maka…" he sighed, now staring at the concrete himself.

"Can you just date me now then?" Liz asked, looking up from her studying but quickly looking back when she saw that he wasn't paying attention.

"You mean cheat," Soul said, surprised.

"No, not cheat. Just…date us both at the same time," Liz said, turning to him and smiling.

"I don't think I-" he was cut off.

"Come ON, Soul!" Liz said, "It's not like it's illegal or anything."

"Cool guys don't cheat on their partners," Soul pointed out.

"A cool guy would date me. I mean, just look at Maka. She has absolutely no figure and she's always reading! Wouldn't you rather date someone as hot as me that hates reading?!" Liz exclaimed. Soul had to admit, she had a point.

"Okay then," he agreed, "Just make sure that Maka DOES NOT find out." Liz nodded, kissed him, and walked into her apartment._ What did I just agree to?_ Soul thought as he walked the rest of the way home alone.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Well you should have just broken up with me if she's THAT much BETTER than I am," Maka said, nearly bursting into tears at the sentence.

"Maka, I can't help being in love with both of you!" Soul said, hiding his face in his jacket sleeve.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry!" he nearly yelled, then he remembered not to yell at her anymore, "I'm sorry…" Maka sighed and opened her eyes. They were incredibly pretty, he realized. A tear ran down her cheek for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I hate you," Maka said, her eyes fixed on his. Soul was taken aback by this outburst, and tried to shake it off.

"You can have Liz, because we're over. And I'm never getting with you again," Maka said, arching her brow, "You shouldn't have slept with her, Soul."

"How did you know about that?!" he yelled.

"I didn't 'til just now," Maka countered, her face getting redder, angrier. Soul smacked his forehead and sighed.

"You think you're SO COOL, Soul. But this…this isn't cool AT ALL. You're not allowed back in the apartment. I'll be back in a minute with all your shit," Maka said, getting up and disappearing into the building. Soul sighed and waited for Maka to come back with all his "shit". About half an hour later, Blair came out holding all of his stuff. It actually wasn't that much; just a box of his things and a backpack full of all his clothes. Maka made sure to add all the love notes, presents, etc, etc…

"Maka doesn't want to hear SHIT from you for awhile," Blair said, the she added, "And neither do I!" She dropped his stuff on the ground and walked back into the building. Soul ran his left hand through his hair and picked up his things. It took half an hour to get back to Liz's house. When he got there, he kicked the door open and set his stuff down on the couch. He was surprised that Liz was sitting on the couch…wearing a hot pink tank top and tan booty shorts.

"Is that all your stuff?" Liz asked, not even looking.

"Yup," he responded, rubbing the back of his own neck. Liz got up and carried the stuff to her room.

"We don't have any extra rooms, so I guess you'll just have to sleep in here," she said, setting the box and backpack down on a blue and pink plaid bed.

"Oh boy…" Soul said sarcastically, eyeing the girlish pink-infested room.

"Oh boy," Liz repeated, an incredibly creepy smirk crawling across her made-up face.

_**WHOOP! THERE IT IS! The second chapter to my on-going series! :D I hope you guys liked it! I realized that I wanted the later chapters to have a little lime in it…Do you think I should change the rating to M? Or is it fine as T? I dunno…Anyways, Review, follow, or favourite and I'll grant thee…ONE SHOUT-OUT! :3**_


	3. THE NEW GUY!

**.: I LOVE YOU GUYS! :.**

_**Oh. My. God. I almost DIED of happiness when I saw how many reviews I got. No joke. XD SHOUT-OUTS TO: **__**cascadonqueen**__**, **__**KimyonaXHoney**__**, **__**BeriForeverFan**__**, **__**Penguin Mofo**__**, **__**xDooms Madnessx**__**, **__**15 fallen angel**__**, **__**anna114**__**, **__**bookluver9000**__**, **__**Raven's Last Breath**__**, **__**darkangel565**__**, and **__**MysticWaters45**__**. I hope you don't find it creepy when I say: I LOVE YOU! :DD**_

Soul sighed and arranged his things around Liz's room to ensure to anyone that might walk in that it wasn't JUST a girl's room. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to show some more masculinity. "Liz, I don't know if I can do this…" Soul said.

"Do what?" she asked, looking up from her sheer concentration on her nail polish.

"Live here! I mean…" his voice trailed off as he found one of the discarded love letters in his bag, "It's just going to be hard, okay?"

"Why?" Liz filed her index finger's nail down to a pink, rounded work of art.

"Because! We were dating for a whole year. I mean," Soul sighed, "It just won't be that easy to get over her." Liz sighed as she finished the last of her pinkie finger.

"I guess so. But when Patty and Kid dated for that short time and broke up, they were able to become friends again instantly. Like, it didn't even take time," Liz pointed out. Soul pointed at his own face.

"Do I look like Patty to you?" he asked. Liz chuckled a bit, then handed him a bottle of nail polish.

"You could," she said. Soul set the nail polish back on Liz's vanity and walked out of the room. Liz shrugged and began working on her pedicure. Soul walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the *cupboard. He went to the refrigerator and waited what seemed like an hour just for the freaking glass to fill up. He tapped his foot impatiently until the line of water AT LAST reached the rim of the glass. Lifting the cup to his lips, Soul took four long gulps of water. The way he gulped the water down kind of reminded him of eating souls. Then he realized: _Maka was my partner! How am I going to continue going to DWMA when I don't have a partner to actually do the projects with?! _Soul smacked himself in the forehead and sighed. He looked up at the calendar. It was Sunday, which meant that Soul would have to go back to school tomorrow. And be in class. _With Maka. _He turned away from thecalendar, but then did a double take at what he saw in the little square for Friday: _Meet Kid at 18:00 for date._ Souls' eyes widened and he tore down the calendar.

"Liz!" he shouted as he burst through their bedroom door.

"What?" she asked snottily as he waved the calendar in front of her face.

"You were cheating on me too?!" he exclaimed, pointing to the reminder on the "Friday" space.

"Yeah, so what?" Liz asked, turning her attention back towards her toes.

"So...! SO…!" Soul sputtered. He really had nothing to say, so he threw the calendar on the floor and stomped out of the room.

"Oh yeah, Soul. I forgot to ask you. Are you into three-ways?" Liz shouted down the hall.

"WHAT?!" Soul screamed, entering the pink-smothered room once again.

"Kidding, gosh!" Liz said, finishing her last pinkie toe. Soul smacked his forehead and sighed. He sat down next to her and tried to regain his confidence.

"Chill, Soul. It's not like this cheating thing even matters! We're only in high school; it's not like the police are gonna hunt us down for cheating on our boyfriend or girlfriend," Liz smirked, making Soul really uncomfortable.

Soul squirmed in his chair and stated, "Liz, this isn't going to work." Liz stopped, mid-file.

"What do you mean, 'This isn't going to work'?" Liz asked, narrowing her eyes at Soul. Soul gulped, thinking of the delicious souls once more before getting his mind back on track.

"I mean…" Soul gulped again, "That I can't go out with you. It just feels too bad to be cheated on and to be cheating…" His voice trailed off and he stared at the floor. Liz shrugged.

"As you wish," she said, then she looked up at him, "But where are you supposed to live now?" She smirked; she had found a flaw in his plan to get Maka back, if that was even his plan. Soul thought for a moment.

"Ugh, can't I just continue to live here?!" he complained. Liz stared at him and pointed at the door.

"Out," was all she said. Soul groaned and gathered all his things. He dragged it out of the house and started his way down the street. It was almost sunset, and Soul still had to figure out a place to live. An imaginary light bulb appeared over his head. Soul took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

"Hey Black*Star?" Soul asked, holding the outdated blackberry up to his ear.

"What? I'm kind of…in the middle of…_something_," Black*Star said. Soul could hear groans in the background.

"Uhhh…what are you do-"

"NOTHING!"

"Umm…"

"W-What do you need? I…I only got a minute."

"So…can I like, live at your house? Or…are you um, doing that every day?" Soul joked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Actually, I suppose you could, if you paid close attention when there is a rubber band on the doorknob." Black*Star responded. Now Soul was just plain confused.

"Uh, yeah…sure…" Soul said, and then he added, "Imma need a ride over there…"

"Right," Black*Star said, and then he heard more talking in the background.

"Tsubaki, we gotta go get Soul."

"Why now?!"

"'Cause Maka kicked him out, Liz kicked him out…damn, he just has bad luck."

"But…WHY _NOW_?!"

"Because! Best friends do this kind of thing! Uh, I think…?"

"UGH! Fine, just hand me my underwear over there…" Soul felt his face get hot. He stared at the phone he was holding. _Am I supposed to be hearing this?!_ He thought.

"Hey, uh…" Black*Star paused, "Where are you, exactly?" Soul looked around him.

"I'm by Death Bucks…"

"Aright! Be there in about…thirty minutes. Go into Death Bucks, so you don't die in a car accident."

"Good call, Bye."

"Later." Soul put his phone back in his pocket and held his head while he walked into the coffee shop. He sat down in a booth and waved the lady off when she came to take his order; he was broke now. He sat in the booth, trying to comprehend what just happened on the phone. _Where they…?_ Soul thought, _Nahh… they're not even together…are they? I really haven't been in touch with Black*Star lately…_Soul stopped thinking about Black*Star immediately when Maka walked in. She was alone. When she walked past Soul's booth to get to her own, she didn't even notify his ongoing existence. _Well, shit…_Soul thought, staring at Maka. She looked up once, but quickly looked back at her laptop screen when she was caught eye-to-eye with him. Soul made his way over to her.

"Hey Maka," Soul said, his voice cracking. _GOD DAMMIT!_ She looked up at his sweaty, embarrassed face.

"What?" she asked, looking fairly annoyed and impatient. Soul rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the cafeteria.

"Well…" he said, but was interrupted.

"If you have something to say, spit it out, I got stuff to do," she motioned to the laptop sitting on the table. Soul stared at it like a flighty idiot. He cleared his throat and snapped back to reality.

"Well…so…um…" he really didn't know where he was going with this, so she took the reins.

"I'm not getting back together with you. In fact, I'm over you. I'm done and I hate you now. I don't even want to be friends, if that's what you're thinking. You know why, Soul Evans?" Maka smirked, noticing that he had clenched his fists at the mention of his real last name, "It's because you're a selfish, disgusting, rude, and ignorant little bastard. Liz did NOT make you, if that's what you're going to counter with. You made the terrible decision of cheating all by yourself, so I don't even wanna hear it." Maka was pleased with herself for having made up that rant from the top of her head. She smirked and turned her attention back towards her screen. Soul's jaw fell to the floor.

All of a sudden, a boy walked through the door to Death Bucks and smiled broadly when he saw Maka. He stretched out his arms and ran to her, hugging her. Soul's jaw fell through the floor. He kissed her hard on the lips, then released, still hugging her.

"Maka!" the stranger laughed, letting go.

"Hi! How are you? I thought you'd never come!" Maka said enthusiastically. He laughed and kissed her again.

"Let's get some food, huh?" he offered, taking out some cash. He eyed to white haired boy that stood, looking like a total baka all googley eyed and jaw-dropped.

"Oh, that's just Soul. Don't mind him," Maka said, narrowing her eyes at the albino boy who now felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart with a swordfish. They sat down in the booth together. Soul shook his head and grumbled something about hating his life as he walked back to his booth.

"YOUR ALL MIGHTY GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star yelled, bursting through the door with Tsubaki following him. He slung Soul over his shoulder and took huge steps as he walked out of the café, sure to bring everyone's attention towards him. Tsubaki just nervously blushed and waved to all the patrons.

_**DONE! *sighs* Now it's done…I have a question: Do you peeps really like this? Should **_** I make it a super long series? o3o Anywho, I NEED OC'S! Here are the rules (Yes, I'm so OCD that I even have rules for OC's XD):**

**-It must be a boy.**

**-It must be in the reviews, I HATE PMING!**

**-It must have abs o3o**

**-I'm only going to use one of the OC's, and it's going to be the one that I think would be the best for the story. No hard feelings if I don't pick yours, okay? PIKA STILL LOVES YEW!**

**Ookie, that's it! XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Zander MacIntosh

_**Hey peeps! :D Okay sooo… SHOUT-OUTS TO: **__**xDooms Madnessx, BeriForeverFan, anna114, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, twinzombiekiller, ashley0921, TheImprisoned16, 15 fallen angel, KimyonaXHoney, skydreamer211, **__**and **__**FireflyGal**__**. I am like, so happy with all the good reviews coming from this story! :3 Anyways, the OC's creator iiiiis…*drumroll, please :3* **__**xDooms Madnessx**__**! I chose this one because he sounded like the perfect fit for the story line. :) I hope you all still love me. XD It was so hard to choose one! TO THE STORY!**_

"Dude, put me down!" Soul yelled at Black*Star. Black*Star sighed and sat him down on the sidewalk.

"C'mon bro, let's get outta here," he said, leading Soul to a blue truck.

"Did you see that guy that was with Maka?" Soul asked, looking back through the window in Death Bucks.

"Yeah, he seemed like a total douche," Black*Star said, shoving a key in the ignition and motioning to Tsubaki to get her seatbelt on. Tsubaki looked back at the café.

"I have to agree…" you said, "I think Maka's just doing this to get you jealous." Black*Star nodded. Even with their comments on him, Soul couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of Maka already being over him. He had to admit that the boy was pretty good-looking.

Maka leaned into the booth, making more space for her new boy. He looked at her and ran a hand through his caramel brown hair. It was already messed up enough, without the aid of his hand.

"So Zander," she said, looking at the cutie next to her, "I hope you weren't intimidated by my crazy ex…"

"Not at all!" Zander smiled, "In fact, he must be psychotic if he cheated on you." Maka giggled and turned her laptop towards him.

"I'm getting into e-books," she said, pointing to the title at the top of the page.

"Really? I prefer hard copies, really. But this is handy to have, I'll admit," he said, and put an arm around her. Maka flinched and nervously laughed at him. She closed the laptop and sighed, pushing it to the other side of the table.

"What's wrong?" Zander asked, genuinely worried.

"N-Nothing…I just...gotta go to the bathroom. Order for me, will ya?" she asked, getting up from the booth. Zander nodded and stared at the screen of the laptop. He folded his hands in his lap and sighed as he looked around the café. It wasn't necessarily busy; more like abandoned. He didn't see anyone other than waiters and waitresses. So why were they ignoring them? Finally, a tall girl with purple curly hair and a witch hat approached their table. She was wearing a uniform, so he guessed that she worked there.

"You here to take the order…?" Zander asked, peering up at the tall girl who had cat ears poking out of her uniform hat.

"Yup! I'm Blair, nice to meet you!" she meowed, "What'll it be?" Zander picked up a menu and looked around in case Maka was around.

"How about…a cup of cream coffee for Maka, and for me…" he studied the menu and paused before saying, "Green tea." Blair nodded and rushed off to cater to their whims. A few minutes later, Maka came out of the bathroom, relieved to find their orders on the table. She smoothed her skirt before sitting on the bench. Zander cleared his throat.

"So what was up with your ex…?" he asked, cocking his head, "Sorry, you don't have to tell me, um…that was a bit personal, huh?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I'd be perfectly happy to explain to you, I mean, if you want," Maka said, taking a sip of coffee. She cringed at the bitterness. Zander nodded for her to go on.

"Well, he cheated on me with a girl I was currently in a falling out with," she explained, "Her name is Liz…She used to be one of my closest friends until she started growing distant, and just plain weird. She'd steal stuff whenever we went out, or she'd just be a complete bitch." She chuckled at her own bluntness.

"I guess he slept with her, but I don't have a lot of details. Now I think our friend Black*Star and Tsubaki are letting him stay at their house for awhile because I kicked him out. I don't see why he doesn't just live with Liz, but who knows. He's a total retard anyway," Maka shrugged.

"So…I may have asked you on a date at a totally wrong time, huh?" Zander asked.

"Oh, no. I needed to get out anyways," Maka said, taking a long sip from her coffee. It was quite bitter, but she liked it for some reason. A quiet and evil grin crept across Zander's tan face.

Do you know where Black*Star lives?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course, why?" Maka asked, closing her eyes as she took a huge gulp of the drink in her hand.

"I always have been a good spy…" he said, looking at the ceiling and leaning back in the booth. Maka rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"And just what do you mean by that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think we should go CREEP on him!" Zander laughed as he said it.

"But I have school tomorrow!" Maka exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

"Well so do I! I still think we should," he said. Maka looked around at the empty café.

"They're going to close soon…" she said, "Should we leave?"

"It's dark, I should walk you home," he replied, pulling his jacket on. Maka nodded and got out of the booth. Zander left the cash on the table and led Maka out of the door.

"Do you really want to spy on him?" Maka asked, looking up at him in the darkness.

"Sure, why not?" he said, leaving his hands at his sides. Maka eyed her isolated hands and then his. So she shrugged, and grabbed his hand.

"I just think it'd be a bit…weird, you know?" Maka looked up at the starry sky, "Why don't we wait until the weekend? It's only a week." Zander nodded and shoved their hands in his jacket pocket. Maka looked up at him and smiled. Just as they approached her door step, a cat's tail ran across Zander's leg. Startled, he jumped back in surprise. Blair the cat bounded through the kitty door and disappeared inside. Zander ran a hand through his hair.

"That scared me…" he chuckled, "Well, I guess I'll see you at school, then." He leaned over to kiss her, but Maka put up a finger.

"First date, remember?" she laughed.

"Oh…right…" he said, and then he gave her a quick hug and was on his way back to his house. Maka sighed as she turned the doorknob to the door. Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Little late, isn't it, Maka?" a mysterious and creepy voice asked her. Maka whipped around, coming face to face with…

Spirit.

He laughed as loud as possible, "Gotcha, didn't I Maka?!" Maka sweat dropped and turned the doorknob the rest of the way. Turning, she stepped into the house and slammed the door in his face.

"SO DEFIANT, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled to no one. Maka sighed and slid down the door.

Soul adjusted himself on the black sofa in the cold living room. Sighing, he laid his head on one of the small pillows that were placed on the couch for decoration. He tried to hear what Black*Star and Tsubaki were talking about in their room. All he heard was: "Well…she's stubborn. It's not like she's gonna come crawling back to him!" He knew it was about him and Maka. He tried to fall asleep in the silence-filled room. But he couldn't without the warmth of Maka's body…

_**I'm done! I'm SO SO SO sorry that this was SO SO SO short! I'll make a really long chapter next time! PROMISE! Anywho, Ihope you enjoyed it! Remember to review, favourite, or follow for a shout-out! Later Gater! :P**_


	5. The Blonde, the Brunette, and the Ginger

_**Yo! Shout-outs to: me mommy :3, **__**xDooms Madnessx, TheImprisoned16, anna114, PenguinMofo, hiddensecret564, twinzombiekiller, Vivien G, **__**and**__** PatherLily1**__**. As promised, this will be kind of a long chapter. :) I hope you guys enjoy it! I tried to use more big words this time. XD**_

Maka woke up to the unbearable sound of her absolutely horrid, positively dreadful, COMPLETELY DISGUSTING alarm clock. She sighed and smacked her hand down on the snooze bar. As she tried to get five more minutes of restfulness, she got the terrible feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Groaning, she sat up and threw her pillow across the room. Maka jumped out of bed and stretched with her arms out wide. She took the little plastic wrap thingies off her pigtails and threw them onto the vanity. Inhaling, she pulled her day clothes on and made a face in the mirror. Maka then walked out the door with a donut half-shoved in her mouth.

Soul sat up on the couch when he awoke to Black*Star's shaking him.

"The fuck…?" Soul stated, rubbing his drowsy eyes. Black*Star just shoved him back down on the couch and ran out of the living room. Soul sat up again and got out of bed, still fully dressed. He went over to the chair in the left corner and picked up the bag of clothes he had left there the day before. _Damn, I'm sluggin' it today…_Soul thought as he trudged into the blue bathroom. _I feel like I'm completely surrounded by blue. It's just BLUE in every single fucking room I go in! For God's sake! It's enough that his hair is that disgusting blue, but why his entire house?!_ Soul pulled on his clothes and dragged his feet into the kitchen.

"You ready for school?" Black*Star asked, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his giant mouth. Soul grunted his response and grabbed his backpack for school as he walked to the door. As he started to open it, he tripped on the awkward-placed dip in the floor and planted his face right onto the hard cement sidewalk. He pounded the walkway right before standing back up and running in the direction of the academy. Black*Star looked at Tsubaki and shrugged as he took another god-sixed bite of cereal. Soul pumped his fists all the way to the school. He stopped focusing on his path for a split second, and ran RIGHT into Maka. She yelped and fell right onto the ground, ruining her "hard work" on her hair. Soul moaned and propped himself up on his elbows. Then he realized just who exactly did he run into.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I-uh…" he started sweating and jumped up to help her up. The kids have assembled a circle around them and were quietly whispering about all the gossip they've heard lately about the two. He began to hold out a hand to help her up, but Zander jumped in front of him and helped her up himself. Soul felt like a total ass and smacked himself in the face. Zander put an arm around Maka and shot Soul a miserly look as he walked her out of the circle of weapons and meisters.

"What just happened?!"

"Why did you two break up?"

"Who was that boy?"

"So now that you're single, Soul…"

Soul was bombarded with questions on top of questions. He pushed his way through the cracked mob to get to his first hour class. Once he finally got by himself in the hallway (everyone else was still socializing at the commons area), he went to his locker and threw his stuff in. Soul looked around for Zander and/or Maka, but they weren't found anywhere. Usually while everyone was in the commons, Maka stayed in the classroom and waited for class to start, but she wasn't there this time. He wondered where she was…

Maka was in the family restroom, trying to smooth down her clothes and fix her hair up. Zander returned to the bathroom with a couple of paper towels since the stupid towel dispenser was broken. Zander leaned against the wall as he watched Maka wash off her dirty face.

"What a jerk," Zander said, running a hand through his tangled hair. Maka shook her head and looked down into the sink.

"What's the hindrance?" he asked, mentally high-fiving himself for the big word. Maka shook her head again and disposed of the brown paper towel. An apprehensive look flashed across Zander's face as he escorted her out the bathroom door. As soon as they walked out of the door, they were tackled by an anxious Soul.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Soul asked, inspecting Maka's half-damaged face. Maka waved him off and Zander furrowed his brow.

"No, she's fine. But you should really be more considerate and fastidious when you're running around the school with eyes closed!" he exclaimed. He thought he was being meaner than he really was. Maybe if he was just a little bit taller…Soul backed up a bit with his hands up in defense.

"O-Okay…I just…Just wanted to see if she was okay," Soul said, looking around. The commons area was abandoned and he looked at the clock. The tardy bell could ring at any second.

"We gotta get to class like, right now," Soul said, his eyes darting back and forth between Zander and the clock on the wall above him. Zander pushed Soul aside and led Maka back down the hallway towards the classroom. Soul ran ahead of them and beat Maka to the room, with only one second to spare. She entered the classroom with a two second tardy and took her seat right beside Soul. Soul tried his best not to smash his head on the desk and scream, "GOD I HATE MY LIFE!" Maka took out her book and began listening to the teacher, as usual, while Soul spaced out on the clock, as usual. He could tell that Maka was getting aggravated with him because she was tapping on her notebook with her pen in such an awkward rhythm.

Soul sighed and tried his best to actually pay attention for once. Since they were in all the same classes (it was DWMA regulations for weapon and meister to be in the same classes) he had to deal with that obnoxious tap tap tap-tap tap-tap tappity tap tap for the rest of the day. Except lunch. Lunch was even viler.

Maka found a table to sit at that wasn't even remotely close to Soul, Liz, or even Patty. She sat next to Zander, and only Zander. Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all sat by Soul. Liz and Patty separated themselves from everyone in a tiny secluded corner. Maka leaned her elbow on the table and sighed; she was staring at Soul. He was doing the exact same, but since they were so far apart, neither of them could see the other one staring at them. All of a sudden, three girls approached Maka and Zander. There was a blonde one, a brunette one, and a ginger one.

The blonde one looked Maka square in the face and said, "Soul's a dick." Maka giggled a little. The ginger one laughed and handed Maka a slip of paper.

"We used to like him…but now that we know that's a cheater, well…Everybody pretty much hates him now," the brunette one said, smiling at Zander, "Besides, you're cuter." Maka nodded her agreement and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It had seven numbers on it, separated into segments by hyphens. She stared blankly at it.

"It's my phone number," the ginger said, "You can text us if you ever need to…talk, or something." She beamed. Maka smiled back and tucked the paper into her shirt pocket. Zander eyed the girls, being the skeptical boy he was, and nodded his approval.

"We're going to go yell at Soul some more," the blonde one said, jutting her thumb in his direction. Maka cocked her head, but before she could say anything, the clique had disappeared. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the floor.

Soul watched as three angry girls walked toward him. _Oh great, more criticism for my retarded mistake…_he thought. As the girls stopped in front of him, the brunette one gave him a real long hard look.

"Bitch, what the hell were you thinking," she said, giving him the once-over. Soul dropped his eyelids and stared at her coldly.

"I was only doing what I thought was right," he said.

"Bad choice of words," the blonde one said.

"And?" Soul asked, not knowing what else to say.

"'And' you need to get your ass over there and beg for Maka's forgiveness! You should've done that to begin with!" the ginger explained.

"Zander's over there," Soul said, glancing at the two.

"So?" the blonde one asked, giving him a look that said, "Get your head on straight!" Soul had to admit she had a point. So he did what the three thought he'd never even do. He got up and started walking to Maka's table. The whole cafeteria went silent as they watched with utter awareness. When he finally got to her table, he opened his mouth, took a breath, and put up his pointer finger.

_BRIIIIIIIING!_

The fucking bell went off. Soul smacked himself in the forehead and watched as everyone (including Maka) filed out of the commons. He felt his forehead and thought _Damn, I've been smacking myself A LOT lately…I think it's starting to bruise…So uncool…_Soul trudged down the hallway, the same way he trudged out of bed, and at last made it to his locker without too much harassment from his peers. He hit his head don his locker. And again. And again. And again…

Soul threw his backpack on the couch and plopped down on the blue sofa. Sighing, he took out his phone, just to find it blown up with text messages and e-mails. He turned his phone off without reading anything and laid down to take a nap.

Maka got home and smiled at Blair when she approached the door.

"Blair: today was actually a GOOD day!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Blair's kitty neck. Blair meowed and licked Maka's cheek.

"What did I tell you, sweetie? Everything will get better!" she said, smiling.

"You know, you've been usually nice to me lately, not that I'm complaining or anything," Maka said, giggling a bit. Blair cocked her head.

"Well, I mean, ever since you and Liz stopped being friends, I guess I just felt you needed a big sister in your life!" Blair transformed into human form and perched herself on top of the kitchen counter. Maka nodded and got out some M&M's from the cupboard.

"I need chocolate," Maka said, handing Blair a piece of the candy. Blair popped the piece in her mouth and ate it. She meowed, and walked out of the room. Maka relaxed on the couch and finally put her mind at rest. But it kept drifting off o Soul…She thought she was over him, but was she really? She did jump into a relationship right after the break up. Was that a mistake? Should she break it off? After thinking for about thirty minutes, Maka decided to call Zander and talk to him about it.

"…Zander?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…that we should be friends? Just until I'm fully over Soul?"

"Whatever you think you need to do."

"Okay. We're still up to spying, though, right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Bye."

"Later." Maka felt a little weird. She was _single_. It was a weird feeling. She didn't understand it. It was odd to have the realization that nobody your age loves you. It was…unnatural for her.

_**FINALLY DOOOOONE! This literally took me THREE HOURS! Oh my God. I was really having trouble with getting the three girl's sassiness down. **_**That**_** was difficult. Anyways, follow, favourite, and review and I'll give you a shout-out, as always. :)**_


	6. Maka Does Some Spying

_**UGH! Hi. :3 Sorry this is late. I've been a little busy with my Japanese lessons lately…heh heh. Shout-outs to: **__**xDooms Madnessx, hiddensecret564, Robastar34, anna114, kelisanimefreakmitchell, fandomgirl1234, PenguinMofo**__**, and **__**twinzombiekiller**__**. I got the idea for this chapter in the shower this morning. :3 ENJOY! **_

This whole week it's been nonstop craziness. Soul has become addicted to the girl he cheated on, and he has pushed everyone else away. He wasn't being cool…He wasn't being _Soul_. Maka was doing her best to ignore the fact that Soul was obsessing over her. Blair was still being a sweetheart, yet she did often miss Soul's presence…Every so often, Liz would say something snotty or inconsiderate to Maka. Other than that, Liz and Maka didn't come into contact at all. Soul continued to live with Black*Star and Tsubaki, despite the fact that they had a rubber band on their doorknob just about every night. (Signaling that Soul was forbidden to come in at that time.) No matter what Soul tried to do, it seemed like Zander was always getting in the way…He wondered if he should just give up. When it finally came down to the weekend…It was time for Zander and Maka to do some serious espionage.

Maka went to her closet after school that Friday and searched around for something black. She settled on a black button-up shirt and leggings. Zander was in the bathroom, making sure that he was properly dressed. He had black jeans and a tee shirt. It was a good thing that it was nice out, otherwise they would have frozen their asses off. Zander walked into Maka's room after she had finished changing.

"You ready?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Almost," she replied, tying her hair up in a single pony tail square in the back of her head. She smiled and walked out of the room with him. Zander sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we're all ready. Should we bring a camera?" Zander asked. Maka cocked her head.

"What for?" she asked, picking up a camera from the kitchen table.

"You really haven't ever spied…have you?" he asked, grinning at her. Maka giggled.

"No…I'll bring it, okay?" she shoved the camera in a black shoulder bag and made her way out of the door. Zander followed and shut the door tight behind them. Maka got into Zander's red car and waited patiently for him to get going. She gave him directions to Black*Star's, and once they got within seeing distance of the house they parked in a drug store parking lot. Maka and Zander both walked down to the house and made sure to lay low. It was already dark, and it was beginning to get hard to see. They approached the house and each peered through a window. In Maka's window, Soul was in the living room, talking to Black*Star. In Zander's window, Tsubaki was putting necessities in a blue purse. It seemed to them that they were going out someplace.

Soul dressed himself in his normal clothes; a yellow and black letterman jacket, red jeans, and his usual manly headband. Black*Star entered the living room.

"You ready to go out now?" he asked, "You really do have to get out and get your mind off of…you know." Soul sighed and nodded. He thought he heard something from outside, so he turned towards the window. Thankfully, Maka saw it coming and she ducked down.

"Can you read lips?" she whispered to Zander. He nodded and tried to read theirs. Tsubaki went into the living room, so Zander went over to Maka's window.

"It looks like they're about to leave…" he breathed, "Yeah, they are. The blue one just said so."

"Black*Star," she corrected.

"Whatever, he's still blue," Zander said, rolling his eyes, "Let's get back to the car so we can follow them to wherever they're going." Maka nodded and followed him back to the car. They drove slowly to Black*Star's house so that they could follow them. Finally, he pulled out of the garage so Zander started to follow them a fair distance away. He hoped that they wouldn't notice them…Maka turned on the radio and attempted to find something good to listen to. She looked out the window as she sang the song that was super slow and depressing.

"Oh come on!" Zander said, "Don't play a song that's gonna make you commit suicide before we even get there!" Maka laughed and turned the radio off. It was about thirty minutes of playing I-Spy before they finally arrived at their victim's destination. They got out of the car right after the three got out of their blue truck. Maka got a feeling of excitement as she followed Zander into the building. It didn't have a sign or anything, so Maka wasn't even sure where she was.

"What is this place?" he whispered to Zander, eyeing everyone who was dancing and drinking.

"A dance bar," Zander answered, looking around. Maka nodded and then smiled.

"I bet you we'll see Spirit here," she giggled.

"You're father?" Zander asked, searching for the red headed weirdo. Maka nodded.

"Did you see where Soul went?" she asked, whipping her head around in search of her ex. Zander nodded.

"Follow me," he said, grabbing her hand. Maka made a mental note of that. He led her over to a couch. Soul was sitting on it and two girls were next to him. Maka was about to pull out a book from a random bookcase and Maka-Chop him, but she realized that she had to stay undercover. Maka and Zander stayed behind a chair and watched him from there. Everybody was too frightened to even bother to ask what the hell they were doing. For the entirety of thirty-four minutes, Soul did nothing but talk to the girls. At last, Black*Star approached them, looking pretty exhausted.

"Soul! The hell are you doing?! You don't come to a club to dance-!" he exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him onto the dance floor. Maka was finally satisfied that there was going to be a bit of excitement. She looked at Zander. Then she finally realized that he was still holding her hand. She blinked her eyes at him and focused her attention back on Soul. He was awkwardly jumping around, attempting to look cool. It wasn't working. He actually kind of reminded her of Crona. She could imagine him trying to dance.

"No! I don't know how to deal with dancing-!" he'd cry, and then Ragnarok would jump out and punch him in the face for being a sissy.

She suddenly snapped back to reality. Maka grew bored and sighed after awhile.

"Come on, Zander! Let's go dance! I'm bored as FUCK!" she was surprised she said that, but, eh. Who cares? He laughed and said okay. So she dragged him onto the floor and started dancing with him. The music was peppy and repetitive, so it was vastly effortless. But once a slow song came on, Maka settled down into a couch and tried to find Soul again. He was alone on the dance floor…and making his way back to the couch! He was only about two yards away, so it was obvious that he saw her. Flipping out, Maka tried to get up and run away, but alas, her leggings got caught on a wire sticking out of a fro pillow. _God damn!_ She thought. Soul calmly walked over to her and sat down next to her. Maka was surprised when all he said was, "Hello." She nodded and looked over at Zander, who was shrugging. Then Soul turned to her.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked.

"I-I…Why would I be?" she forgot that he didn't know about Zander and Maka just being friends. Soul pointed at Zander.

"Oh w-we're just friends…" Maka stuttered. Soul nodded and looked at the dance floor.

"This song is five minutes long…" he said, "I can play it on the piano…" Maka sighed. Soul held out a hand to her, not caring that Zander was still present.

"So…you wanna dance?" he asked, hopefully. Maka bit her lip and looked back and forth between hi m and Zander. Zander smirked and waved her off. Maka sighed.

"Yeah, why not…?" she said. She felt like she made a mistake but the way Soul's eyes widened. He took her hand and led her onto the checkerboard floor. Colourful light danced and played on the light as everyone was swaying to the comforting presence of their significant others…Soul carefully placed his hands on Maka's back, hugging her. Maka put her arms around his neck, feeling like she shouldn't be doing this. She didn't even understand why she said yes in the first place…He held her close, trying not to put her off.

"You know, I am sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," was all she could say without bursting into tears.

"I really wish I hadn't done any of that…" he stated, gulping. She buried her face in his chest. Zander was watching the two.

"I just…I've really missed you. And…I don't know if you would…forgive me," he said.

"I probably wouldn't," she stated regrettably.

"I realize that…" he sighed.

"I know you're sorry…But sorry just isn't enough for me," she whispered, now crying. _I promised myself I wouldn't cry!_ She silently screamed at herself. Soul felt his shirt getting wet with her tears.

"Hey…don't cry," he said, looking at her glued shut eyes.

"I-I…I can't help it…" she sighed, "I haven't even cried at all yet…"

"You can't force your feelings in," he said. She nodded.

"If you won't forgive me…then how come you danced with me…?" he questioned.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, her tears fading away. Soul grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face. Then he noticed that Black*Star and Tsubaki were watching them. He cringed.

"If 'Sorry' isn't enough, what is?" he asked. Maka stared at him blankly.

"Telling Liz she's a slut, kissing me, promising on your life never to do it again, apologizing to Kid, saying 'sorry' to me one hundred times, getting me a present FROM THE HEART, painting your nails pink and going to school, dressing up like a banana and posting a video of you doing the Nya Nya dance, reading _Fifty Shades of Grey _all the way through_, _playing the piano for me, and finally, tell everyone that you're a total jerk and you don't deserve me, but I'm noble enough to accept you once again," Maka smirked and was happy with herself for coming up with the whole thing. She was sure he wasn't going to do any of it.

"I'll do it!" he agreed. Well, that throws logic and reason out the door.

"Seriously? _All_ of it?" Maka asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Yup! I'll do it!" he said. Then the music changed to another peppy song. Maka was astounded.

"Well alrighty then. If you don't do all of it, I'm not going to take you back," she said.

"I know!" he nodded. Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Zander all approached the two.

"What just happened?" Zander asked. Black*Star and Tsubaki nodded to his question. Maka explained all eleven things to them.

"Wow," Black*Star ssaid.

"And he's going to do it?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's…impressive. How did you come up with it on the spot?" Zander laughed. After they all talked for a little bit, Maka and Zander left Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki to head home.

_**Ta-da! This chapter was fun to write! Especially because Soul finally got Maka to open up a little! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter! As usual, leave a review, follow, or favourite this story for a SHOUT-OUT! :3 The next chapter will be out…probably tomorrow, maybe the next day. Btw, I NEED ANOTHER OC! (I guess I'll type up new rules.)**_

OC RULES:

-It must be a girl.

-It must be in the reviews.

-Don't get too attached to it… ;P

-I will use two of the OC's this time.

-xDooms Madnessx, I can't use your OC since you sent in one last time. ;_;

_**That is all! Please send in OC's! I hope you liked this chapter! :3**_


	7. The Eleven Deeds of Love Part One

_**Hello old friend! I am back and I have shout-outs! :3 They go to: **__**hiddensecret564, xDooms Madnessx, twinzombiekiller, anna114, RetroMonkey, Penguin Mofo, BeriForeverFan, AlexiaJayy, PLLlover6979, **__**and**__** Pyon1234**__**. The lucky people whose OC's I will be using are (drum roll please): Penguin Mofo and BeriForeverFan! I used two, remember? :3 Anyways, I chose these two because their OC's (Elise and Mandy) fit in perfectly with the story, and they made me laugh! :D Next time they'll be illegible to send in an OC. This chapter is going to be so long, I may have to split it into two chapters! I feel like the intro is too long. XD TO THE STORY!**_

It was Saturday, the day that Soul was to begin his eleven deeds of love. He heard Black*Star and Tsubaki posting it up on Face Book. For God's sake! Maka was getting dressed for the day. She was wearing her usual faded yellow tee shirt sweater under a long, black, button-up cape and a red and black plaid skirt. She looked into the mirror and laughed. She had written down all the things that Soul had to do in a long list and was going to give him a copy when Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Zander came over. She figured that they would go around town and do everything. Maka wondered if she could get it all done in a single day. She eyed her list.

_-Tell Liz she's a slut._

_-Kiss Maka._

_-Promise on your life you'll never do it again._

_-Apologize to Kid._

_-Say "sorry" one hundred times._

_-Get Maka a present FROM THE HEART._

_-Paint your nails pink and go to school._

_-Dress up like a banana and do the Nya Nya dance. Post it on YouTube._

_-Read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ all the way through._

_-Play the piano for Maka._

_-Tell everyone that you're a total jerk and that you don't deserve me, but I'm noble enough to take a chance once again._

Maka snickered at the thought of Soul wearing a banana suit. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Maka shouted, grabbing her camera that she didn't even need the day before. The door creaked open and four people walked into the house.

"You ready yet, Maka?" Zander asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Sure, one second!" Maka ran back into her room and tucked the two lists into her shirt pocket, "I'm ready! Let's go!" Soul sighed as the five friends all walked outside.

"Here," Maka said, handing Soul the list, "This is your copy. " Soul eyed it and groaned.

"Do I really have to do this?" he whined. Maka gave him a look that said, "Duh." He groaned again. He reread the first thing on the list. _Tell Liz she's a slut._

"But the first one is just mean!" he exclaimed.

"Some would say cheating on you girlfriend is mean," Maka countered, folding her arms.

"You are SO UNCOOL!" he shouted, and began stomping towards Liz's house. Maka giggled and they all followed him. Once they stopped right in front of her house, Maka began laughing hysterically. It took the combined powers of Zander AND Tsubaki to calm her back down. Soul took one last look back at Maka. He made a puppy dog face and Maka waved him on. He knocked on the door ever so slightly. No one answered.

"Oh well! Looks like they're not home! Let's get out of-!" he was cut off by Patty.

"HIYA SOUL!" she shouted, bursting through the door, "What do you need?"

Soul sighed, "Could you get Liz here for me?" Patty nodded and shouted her sister's name into the house.

"What?" she responded, "I'm doing my nails!"

"Someone's at the door for you~!" she sang. Patty then skipped back into the house, leaving Liz to walk to the door. She eyed the group.

"What do you want?" she asked snottily. Soul gulped.

"I came here to say," he looked back at a giggling Maka again, "That you're a slut." Liz's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she spat. Soul gulped again.

"No?" Liz's eyes showed a lingering fury. She whipped her hand towards him and smacked him straight across the face. Then she slammed the door behind her. Soul rubbed his cheek and sighed.

"What's next…?" he asked, stepping off the doorstep. He read the next thing on the list. _Kiss Maka. _He thought for a moment. _Well THAT'S easy. I wonder why she even put that on there…_he thought. He stepped up to Maka and ignored the fact that everyone was making distinct cutesy faces.

"Who is she?" a girl whispered from behind a bush.

"That's Maka Albarn. The girl who was cheated on by Soul Eater Evans," another girl replied.

"Um, Elise? If Soul cheated on her, why is he about to kiss her?!" the first one asked.

"Mandy, isn't it obvious? He's trying to get her back. Maka made a list of eleven things he must do before she can take him back. It must be true; I saw it on Face Book."

"But, Elise, how are we supposed to make sure that they don't kiss? They MUSTN'T get back together! It's forbidden! Soul is OURS."

"I'm not sure," Elise answered, "But maybe we could jump between them and drag him off with us!" Mandy nodded her approval. They slowly tiptoed over to the group without being seen. Just as Soul was about to kiss Maka, Mandy jumped in between them! Soul fell onto the ground, and Elise started to drag him away by his foot.

"What the hell?! Let me go, you freaks!" he shouted, protesting being dragged away. He flailed around, shouting for help from Maka. Maka quickly pounced on the girl, allowing him to escape.

"Who the hell are you?!" Maka spat at Elise. Elise jumped up and smoothed down her shirt.

"Elise. Elise Withers," she motioned to the girl who was next to her, "And this is Mandy Cast."

Mandy took a step forward, "You're not going to get back together with Soul! He is OURS and you can't have him!" Maka took out a book and slammed it on both of their heads. She motioned for the group to follow her while the two evil girlies were unconscious. Maka and the four then began running towards the park.

"God," Soul said, "I wonder who those two were-!" Then he smacked himself in the head.

"What? Who were they?" Maka asked, her eyes widening.

"Remember the two girls from yesterday at the club, Black*Star?" Soul questioned, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah. Those two are them." Maka groaned.

"I bet they'll be following us ALL DAY!" she whined. And she was right.

"Let's just try to finish what we started," Soul sighed. Maka nodded and waited for him. Before going in for the kiss, Soul looked around to make sure there was not going to be any more sneak attacks. Then he leaned in quickly and kissed Maka on the lips. The feeling he got was no different from the feeling he usually got; same with Maka. Maka sighed and looked at the list. Soul did too. _Promise on your life that you'll never do it again._ Soul took his finger and ran it across his chest in a cross formation.

"I, Soul Eater Evans, solemnly swear on my own life, never to cheat, ever, ever, EVER, again," he stated. Maka nodded and smiled, looking at the paper and crossing off the first three items.

"Now there's only eight more to go!" Maka smiled, "Kid would probably make us stop right here."

"Speaking of Kid," Soul said, looking at his list, "Time to go apologize to him!" Many popped out of nowhere and stole Soul's list.

"HA!" she shouted, running away.

"You think you're so smart, but we have another one!" Maka waved her list around in the air. Then Elise popped out of another nowhere and stole Maka's list.

"What the hell?!" she shouted, sprinting after them. She caught her by the arm just in time. Maka grabbed the list out of her grasping hand and returned it to her shirt pocket.

"Let me go!" Elise shouted, squirming around in Maka's grip. Finally, Maka gave out, and Elise went running away to wherever her companion was. Maka sighed.

"Now those two will know where we are at all times!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Let's just do them out of order then. That way, they'll show up at the wrong places at the wrong times," Black*Star suggested. Maka nodded and looked at her list.

"How about playing the piano? We could do that at home!" Maka exclaimed. She led the group back to her house and positioned Soul on the piano bench. Soul smirked at the glossy finish of the piano before placing his hands down on the keys that were just _pleading_ for him to run his fingers along them for the rest of his life. He began playing at a lightning speed. He kept getting faster and faster until he ultimately reached the climax of the song. Then he slowed his pace and played the song gently and restfully. Maka had a dreamy smile plastered on her face throughout the whole performance. Black*Star and Tsubaki gaped at how incredibly competent he was. When it was finally over, they all clapped, including Zander. He probably clapped the most. Soul took a bow and smirked.

"What's next?" he asked. Maka looked at the list and tilted her head.

"Umm…how about…say 'sorry' one hundred times?" she suggested, "We can do that one right here!" Soul sighed.

"Is that one really necessary?" he asked.

"Just do it," she replied, lowering her eyelids. Soul nodded and took a deep breath. He began chanting the phrase over and over again, with Zander being his counter. Every four times or so, Soul had to take another deep breath. By the time he reached forty-six, he was just about breathless. He panted for a few short minutes before continuing his axiom. When he reached ninety-nine, he took one last breath and then screamed it.

"**I'M SORRY!**" he yelled. Maka laughed and checked off the bullet.

"Alright…Let's do the banana dance next!" Maka shouted happily. Just as Soul was about to groan, something smacked into the Plexiglas window. A face. A face that looked similar to Elise's. And then another one. One that looked just like Mandy's. Mandy help up a sign. Maka cocked her head and squinted as she tried to read the retched handwriting.

"Soul…is…mine…?" Maka read. Soul smacked his forehead.

"Just ignore them," he said, moving the curtains so that the two girls were no longer perceptible. Soul then went to the closet and grabbed a banana suit.

"How do you even _own_ a banana suit?!" Black*Star queried. Soul shrugged. He turned to Maka.

"When did we get a banana suit?" he inquired. Maka shrugged. Then the whole group went into a short period of contemplation. At last, Maka broke the silence.

"Put it on, Soul!" she eagerly aforementioned. Soul grumbled something about always being the victim. He slipped the suit on over his tee shirt and red jeans and sighed. The camera was turned on and pointed at him.

"Go on," Maka giggled, "Start dancing!"

"Pity me," Soul stated. Then he put his hands above his head and started doing the Nya Nya dance. Maka put on the song for Caramelldancen and she thought that Soul was about to cry. After the song was over, Soul stormed over to the closet and threw the suit into it, hoping that he never had to see it again. Maka uploaded the video to the internet and everybody commenced laughing hysterically. Black*Star wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh my gosh…that was fucking PRICELESS!" he yelled, and then he started rolling around laughing.

"Can we just get onto the next item please?!" Soul threw his hands in the air. Maka chuckled and took out her list again.

"Get Maka a present form the heart," she read aloud. Soul nodded.

"That should be easy. EVERYBODY TO THE STORE!" he commanded, leading the five out the door.

Once they got to the store, Soul pulled out his wallet and tried to find something worth getting.

"You know, I didn't say you had to buy it," Maka said, "I just said it had to be from the heart!" Soul grit his teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me this BEFORE we left?!" he yelled. Maka gave him the puppy dog face, so Soul smacked himself in the forehead.

"Okay, I'll just buy you something anyway," he said, shaking his head. Maka nodded and looked around. All Soul had was a fifty dollar bill; he couldn't buy much. After about thirty minutes of trying to find something that could be "from the heart" Soul found the PERFECT item. It was a heart-shaped pillow that you could put an I-pod into and play music! He figured that he could tape himself playing the piano for her. Just as he was about to pick it up, Mandy and Elise jumped in front of him and stole the pillow!

"You're NOT going to give THIS to Maka, are you?!" Elise snickered. Soul squinted his eyes at her.

"Of course I'm getting it for her," he said, grabbing the pillow back, "Stop stalking me and go do something else! There are tons of things to do here other than follow me around! It is so not cool. I wouldn't even ever date you anyway! All the guys say you're just a slut." Elise looked like she was about to cry. Then she ran out of the store and met up with Mandy. Soul sighed and placed the pillow on the counter. He paid for it, then led the rest of them outside and back home. He looked at Maka.

"Okay, so…I got you this pillow thing…It can play music. I thought that if I recorded myself playing piano, you could listen to it all the time!" Soul smiled and held his present out to her. Maka grinned, showing all her teeth and put the pillow down on her bed.

"Now go apologize to Kid!" she exclaimed, rushing him out the door again. Soul sighed. _This is endless…_he thought. _And to think that I only have four things left to do…_Soul walked up to Kid's doorstep and knocked, hard this time. To his surprise, Kid didn't answer. MANDY DID!

"What the hell?!" Soul yelled, jumping back.  
"You called my best friend a slut!" Mandy screamed, "God! You know what?! You're not even worth it! You're a sad excuse for a man! Every man is a sad excuse for a man! Except Zander! Zander's totally hot!" Zander's face grew red, but he still had a bewildered look on it. Mandy lunged at Soul, trying to rip him to shreds. But then Maka pounced on her AGAIN and Maka-chopped her AGAIN.

"Quick!" Maka motioned to the door, "Call his name before she wakes up!" Soul looked into the mansion and took a breath.

"Death the Kid!" he called. It echoed throughout the house before a well-dressed boy with three stripes on his hair came out.

"Yes, Soul-kun?" he asked.

"You know how Liz was cheating on you and me while I was cheating on Maka?" he asked.

"Yes…?" he replied, obviously impatient.

"Well I'm sorry for that," he said, shrugging. Kid rubbed his chin.

"Alright then," he said, and then he shut the door. Soul turned around to face Maka.

"See? Easy," he said, smirking. Maka nodded. She looked over the list once more.

"The rest of stuff you wouldn't be able to do at home…You'd have to do it at school," she stated, looking up at Soul, "See you on Monday to finish the rest of this list?" Soul nodded before giving her a quick hug. Then Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul all walked back down to the grocery store parking lot in which they parked their truck. Maka sighed and made her way back to her house. _Monday's gonna be awesome_. She thought, smiling.

_**MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER! Now that I'm done, I want to thank the two people who let me use their OC's! THANK YEW! :D This chapter is going to have a part two! Because the list is not done yet! Please review, follow, and favorite for a SHOUT-OUT! Speaking of shout-outs, I just realized that sometimes it doesn't underline all the names. That's weird. O.o Anyways, I hope you loved this chapter! I told you not to get too attached to your OC! XDD**_


	8. The Eleven Deeds of Love Part Two

_**Hello! I'm so sleepy right now…Shout-outs to: xDooms Madnessx, hiddensecret564, twinzombiekiller, Robastar34, BeriForeverFan, RetroMonkey, Penguin Mofo, anna114, BabyVampire11, and 15 fallen angel. I'm so happy with all the awesome reviews I've been getting! This chapter is going to be a continuation of the last chapter. This chapter is going to contain A LOT of fluff! XD REAAAADDD IT NOOOOWWW…**_

Maka woke up on Monday and trudged out of bed. She sighed as she slammed a fist down on her obnoxious alarm clock…but then she realized something! _Today is the day we finish the list!_ She thought. She speedily got dressed and shoved a bagel in her mouth before racing out the door to get to Black*Star's house. She was meeting Soul there so that they could all walk to school together. Maka bolted down the street and finally found Black*Star's house. She knocked on the door, and, to her surprise, Soul opened it. He was already fully dressed and munching on a granola bar.

"You got the nail polish?" he asked between bites. He seemed almost excited. Maka nodded and pulled the pink nail polish out of her backpack. Soul laughed and motioned for Maka to come inside. She obeyed, and found herself in blue heaven.

"Why is everything so…blue?" she asked, looking around. Soul shook his head.

"Never mind that," he said, "Just paint my nails already!" Maka giggled and shook the bottle a bit. Then she carefully applied two coats of the pink liquid on his fingernails with the utmost concentration. Once she was done, Soul was told not to touch anything until the paint was dry. So Maka had to put his jacket on for him. Black*Star and Tsubaki finally came out of the other room and laughed when they saw Soul.

"Oh!" Tsubaki said, running back into her room. She came back out later holding a fairly large book. She handed it to Soul.

"_Fifty Shades of Grey_," she said, giggling and glancing at Maka. Soul sighed and took the book.

"Must I?" he asked, giving Maka the puppy dog eyes. She laughed and nodded. Black*Star looked around at everybody.

"Are we ready to go now?" he asked Maka. She nodded and led the way out the door. It took about fifteen minutes to get to school, but they were early because Maka woke up beforehand to paint Soul's nails. When they got to DWMA, Maka nudged Soul and showed him the last item on the list.

"Everyone is at the commons so you should do it there," she said, smiling. Soul smacked his forehead with his palm, then leisurely nodded and continued to walk to his locker, which was right next to Maka's. They put their stuff away and sped off to the commons area. When they arrived there, Soul stood up on a table and cleared his throat extra-loudly.

"People, I have an announcement to make!" he boldly stated. Maka stared at him and felt her face go red.

"Is it that you're gay?" one kid asked. Soul's eyebrow twitched.

"No," he said behind clenched teeth, "I was going to say that-!" He took the list from Maka. Then he cleared his throat again.

"I am a total jerk and I don't deserve Maka," he read aloud, "However, Maka is noble enough to take the chance with me again." Everybody stared at him. The second that somebody noticed his pink nail polish, they snickered.

"Embracing your feminine side, eh Soul?" one girl laughed.

"Who cares if you're a jerk and Maka's taking you back?" one guy shouted. Nobody agreed or disagreed with him.

"Me!" yelled Soul, jutting a thumb at his own chest. The guy shrugged. He climbed down from the table, surprised that he didn't get in trouble, and smiled a sharky grin at Maka.

"C'mere," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. Maka giggled and found herself kissing Soul. His pink fingertips ran through her hair that was down for the first time in a long time. They swung around and hugged for at least five minutes until the bell pulled them apart. Soul gave her one last squeeze before grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway. They walked into the classroom and paid no attention to the weird stares and whispers that were accompanying their intertwined hands. Liz looked up at the two and snorted.

"Since when are you two together?" she made a disgusted face.

"Since he did this," Maka threw the list in Liz's face. She studied it with one eyebrow raised and laughed.

"He did all that just to date you?!" she laughed obnoxiously some more.

"Yeah," Soul said, "And?"

"And that's stupid! Why would you do that for _her_?" Liz scoffed. Soul looked at Maka and grinned.

"Because I love her," he said, and squeezed her hand in his. Liz snorted and turned around in her seat. Maka just smiled at Soul and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," she said, suddenly remembering the beach. She dismissed the thought and just focused on reality. She sighed as she felt Soul out an arm around her. At last, they heard the faint sound of Stein's swivel chair approaching the classroom. The chair hit the edge of the door and came crashing down in the middle of the room. Now lying on the floor, Stein took out the attendance book and looked around at everyone.

"Good morning class," he said, and then he began to take attendance.

At lunch time, Maka and Soul met up with Zander at their usual table. Zander smiled when he saw Soul's nail polish.

"I gotta say," he chuckled, "I'm starting to like you." Soul grunted and seated Maka next to himself. He smiled at her.

"Maka, it feels weird to be dating again," he said, laughing a little. Maka giggled and hugged him before sitting down.

"I don't think it does," she said, "Just a bit different, you know? Like, you better be closer to me now!" Soul nodded and made a cross pattern on his chest with his finger. They ended up eating lunch with Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Zander, and Patty. Liz sat with some random strangers because word got out that she was a slutty cheater. Soul felt like he was being watched; he looked around.

"Maka," he whispered, "I think Elise and Mandy are behind us, staring at me!"

"What?!" she whispered. Maka turned her head and, just as Soul had thought, there they were, staring at him. Maka raised a book and began to stand up. Once they realized what she was doing, Elise and Mandy looked away quickly. Maka giggled and sat back down. The rest of the day was quite enjoyable. Maka and Soul got to flaunt their love in other peoples' faces and it made them happy just to be together. After school, Soul walked to Black*Star's house with Maka and gathered his stuff.

"I am moving back in with you...right?" he asked Maka. She nodded and helped him carry his bag. She then realized that he didn't even throw any of the love letters or presents or anything that she had given him in the trash! In fact, it was all still neatly stacked up in a pile in his duffel bag. That made her smile. _He still cared_. She thought. They then made their slow way back to Maka's apartment. Soul kicked open the door to her apartment and set all his stuff on a chair. Maka motioned for him to pick it back up. They carried his things to Maka's room and set it all down on her queen-sized bed.

"Did...you get a new bed...?" Soul asked, eying the bed in front of him. Maka shrugged.

"I may have sold a couple of your pairs of high tops on E-bay for a really good price," she stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What happened to my room, anyway? Why do I have to sleep in here?" Soul queried. Maka motioned for him to follow her. she led him to his old room and opened the door, revealing a hot tub in place of all his things. He stared in awe at the steaming tub.

"Blair got a job," Maka explained, "So now the only bedroom here is mine. I thought you weren't coming back, okay?!" Soul just gaped at the tub.

"We're getting in it," he said.

"But you don't even have swim trunks!" Maka exclaimed.

"I have boxers," he said, and grabbed her hand, leading her into her room again.

"Put your swimsuit on, we're getting in it,"Soul demanded. Maka shrugged and found a bikini for her to wear. She ushered Soul out of the room so that she could change. Once they were all set, Soul slid into the tub and grabbed Maka's wrist to drag her in after him. They settled down into the water and smiled at each other. Since the tub was so large, Soul had room to stretch out. That is, Soul had room to, Maka didn't. So she just cuddled up at his side and rested by him. They only stayed in for about a half hour, when Blair decided she would join the party. Then it just became too crowded and far too hot when she upped the heat to 105 degrees Fahrenheit. Soul and Maka climbed out of the hot tub and left Blair to play with herself.

"I'm tired now..." Maka yawned, "I'm going to bed." Soul nodded, but then had an idea.

"Where am I going to sleep?" he asked, lowering his sleepy eyelids. Maka looked around, not expecting that question.

"I don't know," she said, "Blair sleeps on the couch, so that's out of the question..." They looked at each other. They both knew what they were thinking. Maka's eyes darted to the left to avoid the awkwardness surrounding them. So Soul broke the silence.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the floor then," he suggested.

"No..." Maka sighed, trying to find another solution, "I have a bed..." Soul's ears perked up.

"Okay!" he said. Maka rolled her eyes at him. She ushered him out of her room once again so that she could change into her pajamas. Soul just changed into boxers that weren't soaked. When she was done, Soul jumped onto the bed and opened the covers for her. She was hesitant at first, but she managed to get into the bed without throwing a fit over "moral rightness". She slid into the covers next to him and sighed. But when Soul scooted closer to her and out an arm around her, she was about ready to jump out and run down the street. She didn't know why she didn't want this to happen, she just didn't. Soul wrapped his other arm around her and turned her on her side. Maka just let him. So now he was in a position where Maka was facing the same direction as he was and Soul's arms were around her stomach. She shivered at how warm his body was.

"Maka," he whispered. Maka pretended to be asleep.

"Maka?" he whispered again, this time a little louder.

"Y-Yes, Soul?" she stuttered under her breath.

"I love you," he said, leaning his face into her neck. When she didn't say anything, Soul moved his head.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her. She sighed.

"I just...I don't know if I'm ready for this," she responded.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he rested his head in her neck again. Maka shivered.

"I know..." she sighed, "It's just...I want to make sure that we don't do anything that we'll regret." He nodded and kissed her neck.

"I won't go that far," he whispered. Maka said nothing. He squeezed her tighter, making her tense up against him. She could feel how hard he already was.

"Soul...don't..." she whined, "We just established that we weren't going to do anything that we'd regret!" Soul ignored her. He curled his legs up in front of him, making hers do the same. Soul smirked like he used to.

"You know," he said, "I cried the first day we broke up." Maka sighed. She didn't want to talk about this again.

"That's right, Soul's got feelings," he chuckled a bit before running a hand down her silky smooth leg. Maka could hear her own pulse. Soul seemed to be the one in charge here. He paused before doing what he was about to do. He didn't know if it would be alright with her...He held a hand out in front of Maka.

"Maka," he said in a husky voice, "Would you kill me if I...?" His voice trailed off because he knew that she was aware of what he meant. Maka gulped.

"Not really..." she sighed. Soul wrapped the arm back around her.

"Well you're no fun!" he exclaimed. Maka felt his hand run down her leg again.

"I just...want to take this slow," she said.

"We were dating for a year before this," Soul reminded her. Maka nodded. Soul laid his head on her shoulder and sighed. Her pajamas were just a simple nightgown that was about knee length.

"I know, I just...I just think that you should be more careful," she whispered.

"You're not gonna get pregnant unless I stick my pretzel in your peanut butter," he chuckled. Maka laughed at this.

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you want...But I'm tired, and I want sleep," she giggled. Soul was just given even more power. He stuck out his tongue and licked the back of her neck, making her squeal a tiny bit in surprise.

"Soul...!" she whispered, her back arching. He paid no attention to her. Instead, he just laid with her like that, and occasionally kissed her neck or her cheek. She eventually fell asleep in his arms, glad that he wasn't pushing her to do any more. Soul only fell asleep once he knew she was asleep and couldn't do anything else for fear that she would wake back up.

_**RAWR! I'm DONE! I was going to make this even more lemony, but I decided against it. :P I'd rather keep this story at the fluffy level. XD Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT!**_


	9. Epilogue -The End

_**Hey there! :) This is gonna make you depressed, but…this is the last chapter! I know, I'm crying too! I've never gotten THIS MANY reviews! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me…if I give you a shout-out! XD They go to: BeriForeverFan, Robastar34, AlexiaJayy, twinzombiekiller, Retro Monkey, XxStarrEvansxX, xDooms Madnessx, BlackGirlAnimeLover, and momokol. I hope you like this chapter even though it is incredibly short. XD**_

Liz rose from her bed and stretched out. She stared at her mirror and sighed. She looked at her lap and closed her eyes, trying to think happy thoughts, happy, comforting thoughts that would consume her sadness and cheer her up. Nope, it didn't work. She blew at her bangs and jumped out of bed. Liz climbed into her jeans and pulled a red V-neck shirt over her head. She trudged out into the kitchen and passed by a smiling Patty.

"You are just _too_ perky," she stated, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Patty stopped eating, mid-crunch, and stared at her older sister.

"Liz, honestly; I don't see why you aren't so perky when life is just so fun!" she shoved the last spoonful of cereal into her mouth and beamed at Liz, bits of Froot Loops still stuck in her teeth. Liz rolled her eyes and blinked at her still bowl of depressing Corn Flakes. If Liz's life was as boring as Corn Flakes, and Patty's life was as fun as Froot Loops…then how come they are siblings living almost identical lives? It simply did not add up for Liz.

Patty winked and walked out the door with a, "See you at school, Liz-chan." Liz nodded her recognition and peered at the door from behind the cereal box. She then smiled, and poured some Froot Loops in her bowl.

Soul and Maka met up with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and Zander at the commons. They chatted about life for awhile until Liz and Patty interrupted their meeting.

"Hi guys!" Patty greeted, bowing her head. Maka smiled at Patty.

"Hey there," she said. The rest of the group said hi to Patty. Patty nudged her sister in the arm with her elbow. Liz sighed.

"Hi…guys…" she stated, her eyes on the floor. Everyone greeted Liz just as friendly as Patty and they talked just like usual. Nothing was weird, nothing was out of place. Everything was just right…Just _perfect_. It was as if nothing even happened…_Nothing even happened…_

_***sighs* I'm so sorry that this chapter sucked because of its short length…XD I hope you all enjoyed my story! :3 I may to a sequel to this in the future. :) I also wanted to tell you people that I'm a Beta Reader now. :O Please look at my profile! :) I love yew guys! (In that totally non-stalker way XD)**_

_**BYE-BYE! xoxo**_


End file.
